The NEXT Generation
by Steffi Anderson
Summary: (like my pun?) A child for every Slayers couple there ever was or is, including zel/xel! (no actual yaoi or any sexual scenes)
1. Default Chapter

Ok, so maybe not a child for every Slayers couple. I'm afraid there is no Sylphiel/Xellos child (for the time been) and the only yaoi couple I do have is Zel/Xel. Ignoring just how these children came to be.I don't want to think about it. Lina must be exhausted and Xellos fairly busy. Damn it! There I go thinking about again. Anyways, enjoy ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers, unfortunately, isn't mine.so I go ahead and make fics like these! Many of the names of the children, though, do belong to my friends and I.  
  
The Beginning  
  
Then came the war that was to end the world. Many died, including those who fought so bravely for its survival. These heroes were simply known as The Slayers, and their story was to spread throughout the lands, written down in historical books and told by performing bards everywhere. Strangely enough, among the survivors, were the descendents of this notorious band. They were simply known as, The Children.  
  
''The Children?'' Marius scoffed.  
  
Mina settled her pen down and glared back at her brother. 'And what is wrong with that?' She inquired.  
  
'It sounds stupid, that's what.'  
  
'Well no one invited you in here, so get lost.' Mina returned to the book she was writing.  
  
'Make me.' Her brother challenged. So Mina did, with an effective well- practiced Flare Arrow. If truth be told, the two were very close. After all, they had shared the same womb for nine months and had grown up together.  
  
Mina was as her name suggested, friendly and full of energy. She had long wavy strawberry-blond hair reaching to the middle of her back, although it was often found secured in a plat. Her eyes had followed her father's trait of gorgeous blue like a crystal clear morning. Only ten years old, her mind worked faster then clock work and with a stunning memory. Although this photographic memory had a tendency of its own to black out in the most desperate of situations. She was tall and thin for her age, but should she continue in this growth manner Mina was undoubtedly to become one of the most beautiful sorceresses the world had seen.  
  
Marius, on the other hand, was short and all round small. Evidently the same age as his twin sister, Marius had short blond hair that he liked to keep spiked up and startling red eyes. The mix was wild and impressive to make up for his body size. Not as quick or cleaver as Mina, Marius preferred to use his hands then his mind. He was actually good at building and fixing things such as tangled strings of a marionette and gluing together broken wooden toys. A good thing as it was often he that got them in such a state.  
  
At the time their clothing was simple, as it happened at orphanages. Marius was rewarded with a gray top and navy shorts while Mina has to make do with a similar gray dress and navy tights.  
  
Mina grinned as she watched her brother flee the room to make escape from the single Flare Arrow. Fortunately it sailed right pass him, out the door, across the hall and out harmlessly through an open window where it could blow up in the front garden. Before returning to her book though, Mina stole a glance at the other occupant of the room. Zillah was lying on her bed and staring at the wooden ceiling of the dormitory through lavender eyes. She had been doing so since that morning when the girl had arrived all dirty and tied. Now she was washed and clothed in the same out fit as Mina but her spirits were still rock bottom.  
  
Mina felt sorry for her, but the other girl wouldn't open up and even talk to her so there was nothing she could do and didn't pursue the topic further. It wasn't her problem if Zillah wanted to be stubborn.  
  
'Right! Who did this!' An angry female voice floated up from the garden. Mina jumped. Oops. Busted. She thought remembering the Flare Arrow.  
  
Decided to go with short chapters in vain hope I will post more, more often. Yes, incase you haven't worked it out, Mina and Marius are Lina and Goury's twins. Short as it may be, I hope you enjoyed. Comments and suggestions are rewarded with a nice big bowl of ice cream cake. 


	2. the children

Ok, so I do have to think about how these kids came into been.don't worry! There is a plot around here somewhere *hunting desperately* and I will get to it. Can you tell I have been doing genetics in science?  
  
  
  
Dinnertime was havoc. What does one expect with seven children and only an elderly couple to look after them? But Maggie dearly loved the kids. One could almost say it was her hobby, collecting the orphaned children of The Slayers. But this would give her a bad name when all she had ever done for them was good.  
  
Times were hard after the war that had rattled the world less then two years ago. She knew most of them were old enough to remember their parents. Mina and Marius Gabrieve would only have been eight at the time when their parents passed away. Although, from what she had heard in their conversations they had been six when Lina Inverse had left to face the threat. They barely spoke of the father they were named after, as it seemed they had had so little to do with him.  
  
Maggie, along with her husband Ghed, were collectors of history and nothing could fascinate them more then The Slayers gang. And these children provided such a close insight to their less known private lives. Who had Lina been other then a bandit killer and dragon slayer? What was her relation with Goury to produce twins but nothing else? What about Zelgadiss? And Amilia? The latter was hard to find out about as none of the princess's children were under her roof.  
  
In descending order of age, Mina and Marius ranked third. Nobody knew which of the twins had been first although they all suspected Marius as he looked to be the least likely.  
  
Older then them by one year was a bossy little girl aptly named Zoana after her parent's lost kingdom. She had short green hair and wicked brown eyes and always a superior smile or smirk on her pretty little lips. One would think her arms were glued in position, crossed across her chest, as they hardly ever moved from there. This tied in well with her obsession for black magic and more importantly, curses.  
  
Her half brother, Beriah, was older again by another year. This effectively made his twelve years of age the oldest of the seven. Tall and lanky, his limbs stuck out from his shorts and shirt. Unlike Zoana, Beriah had purple hair, styled in a general mess. His eyes were cat slit blue and always scheming.  
  
The two siblings only shared harsh or bitter comments, nothing like the twins. Maggie knew it was because of their parents. Their connection was through Martina who had birthed them both. Beriah hadn't been wanted, as his father was none other then a mazoku Martina had fallen for before hand. Zoana's father was the talented swordsman and newly crowned king, Zangulus, and actually married to Martina at the time.  
  
Return to the twins and working ones way down the line introduced Zillah, the newest member to the brood. Zillah had been brought to them by a peddler that had found her out on the road. So far Maggie had only established that she was eight years old and literate. Her hair was short, cut between chin and shoulder, and a deep indigo in shade. Her eyes were narrow and soft, going well with her almost olive skin. Over all she was a pleasant sight for a girl of eight.  
  
A jump of two years down met Rei Greyweres. She was such a cute sweet little girl with her lavender hair styled in what most would have considered for boys, and the same reddish orange eyes of Marius. There was no secret to her parents and most fascinating as a result. Lina Inverse and Zelgadis Greyweres must have had a fling at one point or another and returned to it. This meant Rei was both Mina's and Marius's half sister, but what had caused her to be so? Why had Lina gone to bed with Zelgadiss when she already had two healthy and strong children? What had happened to Goury?  
  
As many questions that Rei brought with her, one answer could be found in the youngest member. Azuhre was child of Goury and Sylphiel. She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. That was all anyone could point out at this early stage in life of just a tender three years. She was probably the last child to be born before the gang's death.  
  
Azuhre was currently sitting on the floor and playing with her feet. Rei was squirming about in her seat, her lips covered in jam as they had a habit of been. Zillah was sitting perfectly still, staring at her plate but not touching anything. Marius was talking to Beriah on his left while Beriah was dividing his time between him and flicking peas at Zoana. Mina was cutting the bread, trying to make up for her little 'accident' earlier by helping out about the place. Zoana herself was sneering across the table and making lude comments about mazoku and manners every time a pea landed on her plate. Ghed was at the other end of the table, sitting at the 'head' while Maggie was at the foot. The two adults shared a look, sighed and then gave tied but loving smiles to the children who all but ignored them.  
  
  
  
Well that was a pretty boring and uneventful chapter but hopefully informative as was its purpose. 


	3. the royals

.Still introducing kids.that's a lot of children to get through, I assure you. Oh well, here we have Amelia's little boys. Ah, they are just so cute ^.^  
  
  
  
'No, no, no.' The eccentric etiquette teacher started his fussing again. 'Pip, I've told you a hundred times. You begin from the outside and work your way in. Use the outside fork.' He suddenly started snoring in a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
Pip grinned across the elaborate table to Alfred. Alfred was a keen and extremely talented sorcerer so a Sleep spell was defiantly in his league even though the boy was only six. Technically, Pip was older by one year, but much of time it seemed as if Alfred was.  
  
'Hey, that was cool Al!' Pip squeaked. 'You got to teach me that one.'  
  
'Sure.' Alfred shrugged, 'But I thought grandpa said you didn't have magical talent.'  
  
It was true, Pip didn't. Alfred came from a strong bloodline of sorcerers. Both of his parents had been, and he was also a descendent of the one of the five grate sages of the time, Rezo The Red Priest. He was ideal in many ways and a perfect candidate for the throne. The only obstacle, Pip was still the eldest. Not that Alfred was even considering the throne at such a young and innocent age, but others in the palace were thinking to the future.  
  
What linked them to the throne was their mother, Amelia Wil Tessa Saillune. Since her heroic death, both boys had made it one step closer. They were also named after deceased members of the royal family as it seemed to be some sort of tradition. Alfred was apparently named after one of Amelia's cousins who had died over ten years ago.  
  
Pip had a little longer story behind his name. Called after the King Phillionel, who for a period of time everyone believed to also have passed away. This wasn't the first fear on Phil's life and it wasn't the first time he had turned up completely unharmed. But of course, they couldn't continuing naming the boy after a living relative so the name had changed to Phillip and considently often abbreviated to Pip.  
  
Speaking of Phillionel, the newly appointed King made his entrance to the nursery room. He took one look at the sleeping teacher and filled the room with boisterous laughter. Alfred cringed. He still had his father in there.  
  
Pip, on the other hand, leapt out of his chair and covered the distance to fling his little body around his grandfather. Phil patted him warmly on the head. Looking between to two boys he wondered yet again just how his own daughter could have been so immoral? Pip was a basted. His father was none other then Goury Gabrieve, but the boy had taken on the small and delicate figure of Amelia. Both boys had black hair and blue eyes, but Pip's hair was a mop while Alfred's had taken on the shape and style of his parents.  
  
Now there was a great man, if Phil had ever met one. Zelgadiss Greyweres, despite his initial appearance, had been perfect for daddy's little girl. Especially after he had found his cure. But Pip had come before that when Zelgadiss hadn't allowed Amelia anywhere near him whilst still cursed as a chimera. It was amazing what one little mistake could do.  
  
'Come on.' The King said, his voice once more booming about the room. 'I think you have had enough study for one day.'  
  
'Yay! Victory!' Pip celebrated and making a well-known peace sign.  
  
'No.' Phil corrected. 'Not victory. We don't use Justice when we get out of a little study time. You may still return to your lessons latter. And while you are at it, Alfred, could you be so kind as to lift that spell off poor Mr. Higgins?'  
  
Alfred did as he was asked with an effortless snap of his fingers before following Phil and Pip down the hall where servants scurried about. He did like it here, but something in the boy wanted to see the rest of the world outside the palace walls and beyond Saillune.  
  
  
  
I love them ^.^ They are so adorable. I don't know why I have suddenly become attached to these two. Guess because they belong to Amelia! (Whom I like and won't hear a word opposite) Alfred especially. The result of one of my favorite Slayers couplings! Ok, I'm still getting to Filia's kids.. 


End file.
